yuripediafandomcom-20200214-history
Makina Nakajima
Makina Nakajima is a supporting character in the non-yuri series Macross Delta. A Walküre member who is also a skilled Valkyrie mechanic. She loves different types of mecha, usually calling them cute whenever seeing one. Her birthday is 19 April. Yuri Feats *Reina Prowler is the closest person to her as showing at every time they start performing the song of Walkure against the Var, her hand is always connected with hers, she also saved her from falling by using her power to form wings underneath her skirt to rightly catch her head between her breasts before falling and rolling together on the ground. *While praising Freyja's voice she cuddled Reina and confirmed that it felt good. *She lives together with Reina under the same roof, and always walks home with her from Ragnnyannyan. *After she took a shower and was drying her hair using the hairdryer, she drew near to Reina that their heads fully touched while discussing about Freyja's singing. *Right after she tuned the Sieggy plane for Hayate she cuddled Reina who was standing next to her on their live record. *At Ragnyannyan restaurant, while she was upgrading the multi-drone plate in order to work even better in sync with the Delta Platoon, she was fed by Reina with the chopsticks she already used. *When the T-point barrier which protects the Walkure idols in battle was almost crushed by the aerial knights, protecting Reina was her biggest concern. *Describing Messer's piloting while sitting next to Reina and holding a donut, that his Sieggy (plane) is like a girl who's had her beauty sleep with her skin as beautiful as a newborn, she blushed when Reina poked her breast several times. *By viewing Reina wearing cat ears disguise outfit before enrolling to the town of Planet Voldor ruled by the aerial knights where the citizens and even the guards have cat ears, Reina was loved and cuddled by her, she also said loudly that she's the cutest kitty ever. *Using her shield to guard Reina in her hacking ride of Plant Voldor, she put one hand on her chest. *Several times she held hands with Reina and hugged her as they made their way under the protoculture ruins, and they made the Walkure sign together before blasting the gate open. *Every time the missiles of the aerial knights reach the Walkure idol team she shields Reina, and one time she put one hand on her chest. *She fed Reina by hand a chip of her favorite jellyfish chips. *Bending close to Reina she made a vow to protect Ragna as the Macross Elysion took off to the sky. *During an important speech about the infiltration planet Voldor in order to deal with the giant protoculture structures other than that they can echo a song's fold waves across the galaxy, she was poking Reina's cheek saying a remark about getting closer to Voldor. *While watching Freyja's shiny rune on stage she drank from an extra straw of the drink bottle Reina was holding. *Holding Reina's hand, with the other hand on her chest, her eyes were fixed on her, Walküre unit started singing the lyrics:"If it weren't you, i don't think we could've ever felt this way". *When the protoculture structure was out of control she shielded Reina near the barrier which was attacked by an Aerial Knight, unto Freyja was showing abnormal wave forms. *Whenever Reina is worried she hold her hand, like when they were worried about Mikumo's faint, also the time a self-proclaimed merchant came to say rumors about the relation of the Var and Walküre music. *Before the time when she was very close to Reina they were always quarreling, not until the first time she hold hands with Reina, it was at the time her heart was captured with Mikumo's song on the time of her introduction to Walküre unit. *On snow-covered land the first time Mikumo joined them for a meal along with Reina, she said that she is so cute for realizing the hint which was discovered lately by Reina that she embarrassed because she have never eaten with anyone else before, she crept closer to her and touched her face, plus she was even more excited to see her blush in front of her. *Whereas Reina was falling down she caught her with a blushing face, nevertheless recently she was on a bed of a hospital, she moved to her whereabouts to rescue her and because she wanted to sing with her so much. Gallery Anime 71372 311728.jpg Anime 71456 746787.jpg Anime 71534 486236.jpg Anime 71680 406447.jpg Anime 71772 55096.jpg Anime 71772 103228.jpg Anime 71772 264472.jpg Anime 72366 839588.jpg Anime 73112 302385.jpg Anime 73112 674840.jpg Anime 74234 813979.jpg Anime 74915-1 435935.jpg Anime 76566 891140.jpg Anime 76566 969969.jpg Category:Characters Category:Awaburo